Clinical and Translational Research (R-CENTER) is to train the next generation of minority clinical and translational scientists to pursue multidisciplinary approaches to discovery science that translate into the amelioration of health disparities. MSM has experienced tremendous grovvth and success of its research enterprise over the past decade based on a strategic plan that focuses our talent and resources in discrete areas that will serve the needs of minority communities. This R-CENTER proposal builds upon the foundational infrastructure developed with the careful stewardship and investments of RCMI resources over the past decade. Our approach is to further enhance our research capacity in clinical and translational science by building effective partnerships and seeking synergies that leverage the collective strengths of our talented faculty, trainees, students and collaborators. The R-CENTER's institution-wide organizational framework and key functions are designed to promote transformative changes in our research environment that will enhance our research capacity in clinical/translational science by pursuing the following specific aims Aim I: Transform Our Institution. Establish an organizational framework for conducting clinical/translational research that promotes multidisciplinary approaches to addressing health disparities. Aim II: Transform Our Research Environment. Establish a robust research infrastructure and vibrant training environment that fosters innovative, multidisciplinary clinical/translational research. Aim III: Transform the Community of Biomedical Scientists - Training the Next Generation. Establish an institution-wide mechanism for recruiting, training and mentoring a critical mass of talented faculty engaged in multidisciplinary clinical/translational research. Aim IV: Transform Our Community. Establish a community-centered model of clinical/translational research that advances discovery science and translates new knowledge into improvements in the health status of minority communities. Overall, the implementation of these specific aims will enable MSM to fulfill its long-term goal of translating discovery science into community-based solutions that ameliorate health disparities.